


[Podfic] A Highly Logical Cultural Practice

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of their engagement, Nyota learns something new about Vulcans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Highly Logical Cultural Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Highly Logical Cultural Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147978) by [anodyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyna/pseuds/anodyna). 



Cover Art provided by the excellent Kalakirya

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) the

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BST%202009%5D%20A%20Highly%20Logical%20Cultural.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:48
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BST%202009%5D%20A%20Highly%20Logical%20Cultural%20Practice.m4b) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:48

## Reader's Notes

This is an (early) birthday gift for Kalakirya. Do you see that _fantastic_ cover art up there? Kalakirya made it, as well as many others. She's an awesome friend and deserves all the best things. 


  
---|---


End file.
